


Pearls Before Swine

by LittleLinor



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Riding, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Galo Thymos has incredible thighs, and Lio Fotia is incredibly in love.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 29
Kudos: 152





	Pearls Before Swine

**Author's Note:**

> The D/s vibes are strong in this one but they haven't actually figured out that part yet lmao. Ah, youth.
> 
> Anyway warning for some vague mentions of hypothetical kraygalo (no actual kraygalo is present in this fic)
> 
> Note: this is not the sequel to Cold Coals, that's still in the works

Galo's thighs are strong.  
Lio has known it for a while, long before they got together, but there is a very palpable difference between thinking 'Galo's a fireman so he must be Built everywhere, not just his naked chest and arms' and watching said thighs flex, pushing him up and pulling him back down, fluid and barely shaky with pleasure rather than strain as he rides Lio's dick with absolutely no help.  
It's mesmerising. Honestly, Lio had only planned to make him do this for a few thrusts, he's not heartless enough to make him do everything himself the entire time, but every time he tries to tell himself that he should help, Galo moans or throws his head slightly back or lets himself rock on Lio's hips before pushing back up, and Lio forgets all about his resolution to be kind.  
Galo rides Lio's power high as perfectly and eagerly as he rides his dick, and it's about the most addictive thing Lio's ever experienced. More alluring than the flames.  
“Lio,” Galo breathes, sliding back down and swallowing his own spit and rocking forward, _moaning_, and not even the heat and tightness of his body can pull Lio's attention from his face. “_Lio!_”  
It's flames who used to whisper his name, always at the back of his mind, laughing and crying and raging with him, but this is a fire that he can't douse and can barely control.  
“Galo,” he whispers, reaching to stroke the side of Galo's thigh with his hands yet still not holding him or helping him, and Galo whimpers, utterly shameless, giving no care to how vulnerable he looks or how small he sounds, just working hard and obeying and letting Lio take him apart without even lifting one finger.  
He's desperate and mindless and filled with worship, and Lio wants to watch him like that again and again, every single day of his life.  
“Lio,” Galo moans again, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. “Lio—_aaah!_”  
Lio grabs his dick with one of his hands and strokes him, slow and controlling and tight, and Galo comes apart, his calls of Lio's name melting incoherently into pleading, begging, calling his name again, and he comes like a worship, like a prayer, Lio, Lio, _Lio_.  
He doesn't even try to move once he's done, instead staying firmly sheathed on Lio's still hard dick, his hands clenching and unclenching where they lay on Lio's stomach.

Lio laughs. He's feeling light-headed with _heat_ and the wave of pleasure that Galo brought when he clenched around him, but he'd been much too busy watching the beauty of Galo's display to put any energy or focus into getting off himself, and honestly, it was worth it. It was all worth it.  
“Lio,” Galo moans, small and quiet like a kitten asking for a petting, and Lio's about to do exactly that when Galo freezes and tenses around him. “Oh no… Lio, I'm sorry.”  
Lio blinks. He follows Galo's horrified gaze to his chest and shoulder, where conspicuous white splatters stain Lio's tight black top.  
Ah. Well, it was due for cleaning, anyway. Especially with the way Galo's sight is making him sweat.  
“Oh, that? It's fine.” He raises his dripping hand into view. “Guess I didn't catch all of it.”  
Galo, damn him, looks like a beaten puppy who just got told off for doing something wrong and displeasing its master. Except Lio didn't tell him off at all and he's doing all this to himself.  
It's adorable, in its own way, but also infuriating, because Galo's irresistible, and even more when he's sad, and now Lio's feeling the overwhelming urge to spoil him.  
“I said it's fine, Galo,” he breathes. Truth be told, the heat still wrapped around him is almost uncomfortable now that Galo isn't moving anymore, and it's making him sweat even more, but he doesn't quite have the energy to lift him off yet.  
And Galo looks so good up there.  
“But…”  
Oh, that does it. Lio's none too enthusiastic attempt at controlling himself fizzles and disappears.  
“If you're so worried about it…” He brings his hand up to Galo's face. “Why don't you clean it?”  
And, bless him (damn him, and damn Lio for being so _weak_), he does.

He takes Lio's hand in his own, still a little shaky and panty, and swipes his tongue up, gathering the viscous liquid and quickly pulling it into his mouth before bringing his tongue back out and licking more. He's so methodical that you'd think he has experience with it, but the furious blush he's sporting tells otherwise, and the single-minded focus, the dazed eyes and the shivering, sensual brush of his breath out of his lips and against Lio's skin makes it feel short of nothing but worship. He treats Lio not even like a king, but like a god, and in all his years as an actual leader, Lio's never wanted that kind of power as fiercely as he wants it now.  
He wants it all. He wants Galo's worship and his love and his loyalty, and the worst is, Galo's _giving it all to him_ as if it wasn't completely crazy, as if Lio wasn't at least a little crazy for thinking this, feeling this. Wanting this.  
Too breathless to talk, he brings his hand to his chest, and wipes away the stains with his fingers. When he brings his hand up, Galo opens his mouth.  
The only reason he doesn't moan is because he doesn't have the breath to do so.  
How? How did this wonder of a boy end up on _his_ lap, in his arms, whispering perpetual words of love in the way he knows best? How did no one snatch him and keep him hidden and safe when he was under their nose the entire time?  
Galo cleans his fingers one by one and then nuzzles his palm, and Lio strokes his cheek, still dazed and mesmerised, trying to come to terms with the reality that Galo Thymos is _his_.  
“Lio?”  
He blinks. Galo's looking at him from behind their cupped hands on his cheek, eyes surprisingly shy and wet.  
“Hm? What is it, Galo?”  
There he goes again. It's like he can't stop himself from saying his name. From feeling it in his mouth.  
Well, maybe it's only fair.  
“You looked like you were spacing out.”  
Lio chuckles, and brushes his cheek with his thumb again.  
“I was just thinking that Kray Foresight is a fool.”  
It's Galo's turn to blink.  
“Kray? What's he got to do with anything?”  
“He could have had all this. He had someone like you in front of him this whole time, and he wasted his chance.” Someone as powerful and vibrant, yet as adorable and hopelessly devoted. Where in the world could either of them find another like Galo Thymos? “He really is a fool.” He smiles, maybe a little more fierce than he should, his fingers curling around the side of Galo's head. “But then again, when hasn't he been one?”  
“I—I wasn't interested in him like that, okay? He was just… he was…”  
“Your hero,” Lio says, and Galo nods and bites his lip a little, because they both know where he's going with this, and they both know he's right. “If he'd asked, would you have said no?”  
Galo looks away. This time it's actual sadness on his face, not any cute puppy eyes.  
But he can't resist that either. That's probably the thing in which he and Kray are the most different.  
“Hey,” he murmurs, caressing Galo's cheek again. “It's okay. Sorry for bringing it up.”  
Galo shakes his head.  
“Nah. It's fine. I'm not gonna get all mopey about it.” He holds Lio's hand with his own, and angles it so he can kiss his palm. “But I'm with _you_ now, Lio.”  
Lio's heart melts.  
“That you are,” he murmurs, and then laughter comes back to his lungs and he chuckles again, feeling light. “All right. Let's get _you_ cleaned up, and then we can—”  
“What?!”  
Lio raises an eyebrow.  
“Is there a problem?”  
“B-but you didn't…”  
When his brain puts two and two together, Lio almost laughs. To be real, while he's still pretty worked up, thinking about Kray Foresight has done a lot to dampen his arousal. And besides, he wasn't that focused on that to begin with.  
“It's fine,” he says with a smile. “I enjoyed myself more than enough already. You put on a very good show,” he adds, voice quiet and sultry, and to his delight, Galo blushes again.  
Blushes, but still refuses to budge.  
Lio sighs.  
“Galo…”  
“I want to.”  
He says it all quiet and serious and determined and _warm_, and Lio finds himself weakening again.  
“… I-I can take care of it myself,” he attempts, but Galo stubbornly rocks his hips forward, and _oh_, whatever arousal Lio may have lost in the last five minutes takes a sudden swerve and slams back into him, because Galo is so good and determined and he is going to lose his fucking mind one day by staying with him.  
And he doesn't care.  
“I want to,” Galo repeats. “I want to feel you. A-and…”  
Lio can't breathe.  
“… and?”  
Galo rests a hand on Lio's chest, like a request or a promise, letting him know that he'll do everything, with him, for him. Telling Lio to leave it to him.  
“… I want to do it for you,” he concludes, quiet but final.  
What has Lio ever done to deserve him?  
He smiles.  
“…you'd better get to work, then.”

Galo brightens, like a puppy suddenly shown a ball, and when he moves his hips again Lio rolls his own and _thrusts_, letting go of his control and giving him all his pent up desire, his passion, his possessiveness.  
If Galo wants to serve him so badly, then Lio will take absolutely everything he has to offer.  
Because like hell is he going to waste a single scrap of the jewel that is Galo Thymos.

**Author's Note:**

> "Wouldn't the lube be starting to dry out—" do you really think Lucia _hasn't_ invented the most heavy duty lube of all time for Burning Rescue  
Now they don't need fire fighting robots anymore she's gotta direct her interests _somewhere_.
> 
> Anyway, please comment if you liked it! Even if it's just to say "oh my god, Galo is so cute," it's fine, we all think it and I will Agree.


End file.
